Harry Potter and the New Threat
by keane three
Summary: Set straight after the epilogue, this story follows Harry and his Children and the new threat to the Wizarding world.


_**Reunited from bad to good.**_

Through the years of having a nice time with Ginny he thought something was starting through the cold air they have been going through the 20years from the battle of his life and meeting his loved headmaster and how Dumbledore had had the Elder wand before he had got killed from falling from the tower and he just felt very sad that was the only time his head went round things once or twice. Then Hermione came running in the room.

" Harry sorry for interrupting but theirs apparently a new dark wizard who would want to duel you but"

Before she could speak, " Ok who is this guy?" Harry with his head raised high and yet Hermione was thinking I don't really know who he is…. Is.

"Don't worry about that Harry" Harry saying with joy and I doubt that he's any stronger than me and I think he wont be really evil as Voldermolt, " Stop right there! Hermione who raised her voice with her wand at her mouth which she had been practicing, as it was a microphone meanwhile Ron came running in with his face drained pale " Harry my dad he's been taking by the knew dark wizard and said if you don't come to him by tomorrow sun rise he's going to die!" With his voice high and croaked, " hold on Ron but if I were to come who would look after my Albus, James and Lily" there was silence

Until Hermione said salting her voice out " well Ginny of cause" Ron then said you do think you can beat him do you or do you not and also you cant let him take your powerful Elder wand"

" Come on I have to keep my promises remember but it is tempting come to think of it anyway I got my phoenix wand in my hand to defeat him and I can not afford to die because since I met my farther James 20years ago and guess what I got the invisibility cloak the stone and the Elder wand I am invincible really so my dad wants me to use my great skill to save the day" Then Ginny went to Harry and with the hug with a grin between a smile and crying with her eyes red just about to let her heart out but then Ginny found words

" Harry I never thought I see the day and I just hope your ok it's hard to believe your 37years old"

Harry's heart had then decided to skip a beat then grip hold of Ginny hard as he thought was coming up in his new quest that had been giving this because he was still there the Boy who livedso he thought that he needed some rest but then a loud bang on his new door so he knew that it must have been the ministry of magic because James had used Epelliarmus to Harry when he was looking at it wondering when he would need it again the time was tomorrow. But when he went to the door ready to back up his with his speech he politely opened the door and it was Hagrid " oo, arry ow are you and I got a present its not really for you but for your child no questions I got to be off. Bellowed Hagrid

" Who was that?" screamed excitedly Hermione

" No one important sorry I mean it was Hagrid" said Harry nearly speechless with the wind coming his way

" Harry wait for me next morning because it is my dad after all"

" no you cant its to dangerous Ron" Harry said with frustration on his words."

Ron then came storming to the front floating door then whispered in his own frustration

" Harry that's what you been saying from 26years ago"

Hermione said with steam coming from each side of her ears " Listen to Ron you cant go on your own he could just maybe he has Voldermort's fellows Death Eaters with him at his command and he might aim them at you" Then Harry with flames in his Emerald green eyes made it clear he didn't agree of what they were making out then the daily prophet came shooting out of the nixed pouch a moving picture of a hooded figures were flying across the Ministry of magic trying to destroy where "Percy the ministry of magic head but lucky another there protective charms were working"

Why was there a brake in to the ministry there are no answers on it yet but the answers we will find soon we hope there's only one option that there Is a new Dark Lard also we have found out suddenly that the Malfoy's are Dead yes there bodies are in the Malfoy manor they have been murdered all accept Draco Malfoy who has now been predicted been missing for 4weeks and 4pigs of a second.

Harry looking astonishes by what he had just read shouting Ron "come here in the daily prophet"

" Harry what's wrong with you" Said Ron.

" Look at this its what's in the new prophet I'll read it out to you

Why was there a brake into the ministry"

Ron reacting to what he just heard in his ears "a brake in wow" in a moaning voice, which you could only just about, hear.

"Any way", Getting annoyed that Hermione always done the talking but he was doing it himself.

"There are no answers on it yet but the answers we will find soon we hope there's only one option that there is a new Dark Lord also we have found out suddenly that the Malfoy's are dead yes theirs bodies in the Malfoy manor they have all been murdered all accept Draco who has now been predicted missing for 4weeks and 4pigs of a second."

"What do you think then Ron" Harry looking at Ron's eyes and his Ginger hair at the same time.

" Blimey that's just hard to take in so I guess Draco scared.

Harry giving a different expressing

" So I guess I am lucky that Percy's ok"

I wonder Harry's mind pressing together why Ron's families in trouble could it be that it is M…

" Harry why are you on the floor Albus was getting worried" Said Hermionie in a stern voice.

" Oh its nothing not now any way so I just get the feeling you just heard from Ron about what happened to the Ministry of magic and how someone could do that to the Malfoy's" Harry spitting it out of him

" He deserved everything he got because he was quite a bad boy going to give you over to Harry" Ron roared then jumping to the ground but Harry was prepared Stestio! Stopping Ron from hitting the ground but instead made him start floating staidly back to his feet.

" Ron that was outrages what you said there were no manors in your words" Hermionie looking straight where Harry was leaning against the stairs.

Well Harry from the start said he just wanted a normal house like he had once had with the Dudley's he didn't really wont to show off he thought that his destiny was over that's what Dumbledore had had said while he was in Kings Cross he had a nice tent kept from when they were on the run and a double floated bed which cast a feeling good charm around it to make them invisible from children and Harry had said to all the Wizard that they should all give the house elves freedom and himself feeling guilty that dobby done good but had to die like the hero who had sacrificed himself for them which he had once done and Harry felt himself to remembering that he didn't actually have a horcrux inside him really it was just the Dumbledore making sure he did. He liked the things to be the Gryffindor colour well and James was in Gryffindor he liked it he had Neville with him and now they were home buddies as well he had 3floors in his house well Harry found the Resurrection

Stone in the forest untouched but listened to the orders by Dumbledore. "I suppose you all ready know that Hagrid is married to Deria Ron had said without is normal raise of voice."

"Harry are you with me"

Harry was thinking what he had just said

" Well why didn't he tell me I just thought he would after what we had been going through"

Hermionie caught her balance and replied

" He maybe thought it could have been hard to tell you personally because he doesn't think that you wont kind of like her"

Harry know not to hurt her feelings said politely

" Yeah maybe losing his on the verge of saying them small words"

There was a bit of silence around the room until Lily said "after the holidays I am going to be the best person in the whole school but I feel like I am going to be sick of the thought of transfiguration and oh yeah what's that again?"

" Well" Started Hermionie until run gave her a funny look she stopped and said

" your find out when you go to Hogwarts" Hermionie looking at Ron while saying it

" Mum" said Lily looking up why is a wizard different to a muggle"

Ginny then looking surprised then looking Lily straight in the eye "well.. A muggle is a person who cant do magic and you're not aloud to show them any magic for one good reason they don't believe in magic"

Then Lily nodded her head in amazement of what she was hearing so she wondered off upstairs with Albus.

Ron whispered to Ginny something Harry knew it was about their dad Well Harry saying " I don't really think you should be staying here now I will see you tomorrow and I am sure I will be alright wanting to swear at them for trying to stay longer.

" Ow" Harry's Head going crazy he never had so much pain since his scare was prickling when Riddle was angry and was thinking of the time when Voldermolts name was a taboo.

" Harry I am scared your go off on me again" Ginny putting her hands by her red eyes.

" Don't be silly Ginny I would never do that again and any way we are so called married" Harry said hoping Ginny would understand

" No Harry you leaving the kids me by dyin-g"

" Oh I am just going to tell the kids to go to sleep and so am I you can join me if you like" with a quit voice thinking how strong could this Dark wizard really be he cant be as strong as Voldermolt was.

" Night kids" Harry who had whispered"

" Daddy I heard you speaking to Ginny and Ginny speaking to you about leaving us" James said flying his broomstick that Harry had giving him yesterday the start of Christmas holidays

The rules had changed at Hogwarts that allows underage children to ride a broom.

" No cause not I wouldn't leave" before he could speak

James had leaped up at Harry hugging him Beaming close to his trousers.

" Why do you not say our names that's not nice said Lily"?'

" Its just easier to say I guess" Harry just letting go of "James have a nice sleep because it would be better or d'you wont the dementors to suck you up."

Then in Harry's sleep he began to dream it was a trap it was in Hogs Mede that's where it is I just know it its funny how I am getting these things also it kida cool.

I wonder how it would have been without me killing Voldermolt I just wonder if I had been dead and didn't die and tried to fight if I had lost I would of anyway died oh hang on it was meant to be with me. I better be off to sleep.

" Hey wake up you look boiling like you just have seen a ghost" Ginny said looking worried

" Oh y-yeah I just had been in a nightmare" not explaining what he had saw and what he was thinking.

" I'll just get you your 132 named flannel." Ginny said being relieved but yet she didn't know why he was like that in a bad state.

" There you go Harry" and then just as he was going to put It onto Harry's forehead Lily came up and said " Can I sleep with you James is scaring me" Lily who sounded hopeful and already climbing into the loved bed.

The air was cold Harry not knowing he could be under pressure by the challenge that has left him the isolated and the places were idealised.

Harry was thinking that Hermionie and Ron were worried of what would happen to me and forgetting he has them to rely on still and in the name of trust not like Dumbledore he had been giving trust to his friends since the first year of Hogwarts And as well as him sleeping he could hear Ginny sleeping quite heavily

Then rolled to one side of the bed into the sleeping Lily that sounded good I cant wait till the next daily prophet oh and he had have to see Olivander because Lily needs a Wand to start the new year well.

" Harry are you ok you looked boiling and I didn't know what to do" Ginny saying it worried

Harry now looking by his side there was lily lying next to him " I got to go I know where to find him the Dark Lord he at Hogs Mede" Harry now whispering under his breath

" I am sure you were just dreaming" Ginny hoping he wasn't right.

" You don't understand I have to go for a couple of days just in case I cant dissaperate's There I will need the Invisibility cloak I bet Herminie knows what she's doing.

" I oh am I, I got it then you can have the tent I was telling you I still had" Ginny now turning her head away showing no eye contacts.

" I'm saying Ginny you're a very protecting person and that's a good thing hoping she won't cry" Harry shivering that Ginny doesn't take it too bad.

" Harry take a shower it will make you feel fresh and do that that makes it as silent as a owl when they come flying to our window" Ginny sounding much more mature than she took it when he first was speaking

There was a breeze in their direction from the wide-open window.

" Well I'm done" Harry said looking excited"

" Harry will you do one thing for me"

" It depends on what I have to do but I will have to do anything to help you" Harry still wanting to get into action.

" Look after yourself" looking very enthusiastic

" I'll try" clutching his chest, his leg's close to collapsing but held his balance still but harder clutching his chest towards his heart.

" Good because I don't want to look after the kids for more than two weeks" Ginny managing to say steadily.

" well I'm off" looking in the direction of Ginny.

" Wait" came a voice out of the shadows in fact Harry could just make out that it was three people, it was Albus, Lily and James bringing a necklace right in the grasp of Harry's hand.

" Thanks I-I cant think of anything to say" Harry now feeling the necklace made feel a new determination.

James stepping forwards a step opening his mouth

" Dad your right there's no words to say, were giving it to you just in-case you forget anything and it turns red if you do forget something I made with Albus and Lily take it with you just in-case.."

" I'm off" Harry shouting emotionally digging deep and deeper into his own loving heart.

He walked outside into his street named Rose Line Road walking down the lane with his broomstick at one side firm in his right hand when once he had cached the snitch in that same hand, now himself getting sight of a little girl oh yeah and he was god farther two children and a boy then saw Ron then before he could look down like he had before hearing voices he tripped quite furiously to the ground.

Ron sniggered when Harry got up looking red.

Harry then went running to Ron and shouting to Ron

" Ron where's Herminie?"

" Huh oh she will be here in a few secs an you ready bud sitting on his broom.

" Wait why are Hugo and Rose, they can't be here?!"

Harry looking angry.

" No one would look after them we did not think about it until morning and by the time we thought of it it was to late we couldn't contact anyone around here" Ron quickly getting to his feet

" Well I know then Ron" Harry looking pleased with himself

" What there's uthing we can do?" " Wrong are you stupid think again" Harry concentrating

" Oh give them a Ice cream and then hide them"

" Kind of is my plan b give them a Invisibility cloak and let them quickly back to Ginny's"

" Great Idea"

Hermionie running with her robes for some odd reason, a new scent of smell was coming upon rising shy red and blue robes and they could see she was getting ready for a great speech.

" Harry" in a remarkable power voice.

" You can't forget to read books and have you been reading books" Hermionie getting tong tied

" Well yes" he couldn't really tell the truth that he hasn't read or she will keep raging on about it helps you to learn magic.

" Good because then you would like this then" Hermionie handing over the newly book to Harry.

" I think I will need to read it out loud" Harry firmly opening the pages to the book Light Defeats Dark

" When theirs a good wise man they would nearly always defeat the evil because a wizard a good wizard they can think harder there's more to magic the dark wizards know older magic (Couth, Couth)

Fiddler Feathers

Things like oblivate; Wing guardian leve OSA an explanation for all spells you would want to use in battle and it's a good way to such as fly beer. It instantly lifts a body 15 foot at the highest and then you can control but you only get the five seconds to do it in that time.

Now dragon a via which you can lift your-self a very high height at the cost of head pains.

" That's handy Ron interrupting.

" Now there's a heading named Nicolas Flamel

Nicolas Flamel is known for his brilliance intelligence

For making the philosopher stone also the make of the curst Necklace ever lasting life as long as it stays on their neck it does not say if they survive in battle or not.

The last place it was seen was at malfoy's manor but has been missing for centres.

" Wow if we had that it could help us a lot" Ron standing still as the sun blistering down upon themselves and embracing themselves.

Harry's fist and his brain wanted to say something.

" Are you out of your mind" Harry furiously shouting.

" Harry calm down" Hermionie having to raise her own voice over Harry's.

" It's ok Hermionie If he wants a fight I'll fight with him"

" No that's not what I meant we have to together to get this finished"

" How we going to get there?" Harry asks with confusion inside his eyes.

" Well isn't that ovey Harry and you Ron Disappearing

Harry was looking flaky " I feel hot talking to him-self

" Alright were going to Hogshead" Harry had felt like saying for some minutes and they twisted in the rough air and twisting threw the heat.

It felt like just like he last remembered accept the new shops and it was the brightest scarlet he had ever looked at and the new slippers on display oh and he turned to a robe shop from Hogwarts

" What's our plan"

" There' no plan.


End file.
